


Triple Triad Tease

by ThatAnonymousChocolate



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Card Games, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Mutual Pining, Shameless Smut, Slight Gambling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnonymousChocolate/pseuds/ThatAnonymousChocolate
Summary: After liberating Doma you immediately left to Eorzea to continue your journey and helping people along the way. You decide to pay Doma a visit especially since you have too many things in your inventory you don't need and are willing to share with the people of Doma. Seeing how things are progressing well your mind wonders as to what the Doman Emperor is up to.





	Triple Triad Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I am hella thirsty for Hien I wanted to write (and draw) some stuff with him in it. So yea.... *sips on lemonade* this is my life now in Hien Hell hope you enjoy and if not oh well lol.

Finally completing most of your quest you decided to visit Doma to see how the reconstruction was going. Constantly completing quests you filled up your inventory quite a bit so you hoped to donate more items that they could possibly use to speed up the process. You take the boat to Doma receiving greetings and even stopping a few times to converse with some Doman citizens. You stopped by the donation box giving them practically everything on you that you could spare. Upon hearing of your unexpected arrival you are soon greeted by none other than Gosetsu and Yugiri. “Hello old friend it has been too long!” Gosetsu’s voice booms and “It has been a while dear friend we were beginning to wonder about your whereabouts.” Yugiri smiles. “Times does fly when you travel a lot. But hopefully the things i’ve brought back to help with rebuilding will make up for it?” you chuckle as they go to check what all you brought and their eyes widen at it all as the woman behind the counter trying to figure out where to store it all. 

You all laugh and joke catching up as they give you a tour so you can see the progress. You were quite pleased at how things were coming along but the question that kept popping up was “How has Hien been doing?” not realizing you had said this outloud Gosetsu and Yugiri give each other knowing looks. “Ah yes right this way! Lord Hien will be pleased to see you!” Gosetsu laughs. “Yes, he has been so busy with his duties perhaps some time with a friend will push him to take a break.” Yugiri says before leading you to the Kienkan. Upon entering the room you take in the wonderful view of a shirtless and sweaty Hien sparring and training with one of his shinobi. He ends the match when hearing someone enter. “Apologies Lord Hien but you have a visitor!” Gosetsu happily says stepping out of the way revealing you. Hien green eyes drift from Gosetsu to you, he wipes sweat from his brow and a warm smile forming on his face. “Ah welcome back my friend! It is always a pleasure when you visit I am sure you have plenty of stories to share from your most recent adventure.” “Y-yea.” You nod distracted by the sight of the handsome man in front you. “Are you alright? You are extremely red perhaps you are coming down with something.” Yugiri teases. This catches Hien’s attention worry flashing in his eyes as he comes closer placing his hand on your forehead. “Hmmm you don’t seem to have a fever.” He says. “I’m fine!” your breath hitches at the close proximity. Gosetsu burst into laughter “Come! Let our adventurer friend tell us of their travels!” Yugiri chuckling at your flustered form as you sputter out an excuse for having red tinted cheeks before Hien puts his clothing back on and the four of you make your way to the common room. 

After you all have settled down you tell them your encounters of red chocobos and their terrifying abilities of summoning meteors, you trying out new things like cooking and sewing trying to make a few extra gil here and there, and a few funny stories of how your chocobo. “One time my chocobo got his head stuck in a pot, he sat there for fifteen minutes before finally deciding to get me to help.” You wipe the tears forming in your eye gasping for air. “Don’t tell him I told you though he might make me walk for the rest of our adventuring days.” you giggle as the others chuckle at the thought of your sassy feathered companion. “It seems you’ve had quite the excitement on your adventures.” Hien says while his laughter dies down. “Lord Hien perhaps you too need some excitement! After all you have been working nonstop on rebuilding Doma a celebration is in order yes?” Gosetsu grins with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he places a bottle of sake onto the table. Hien chuckles “Indeed, Doma’s progress has exceeded even my expectations and with the much help of the warrior of light it has been going quite smoothly, I cannot thank you enough.” You think for a moment before you smirk “I know a way you can thank me… have you heard of a card game called triple triad?” your smirk forming into a shit eating grin egging on Hien’s competitive spirit. “I have, only a few times but enough to understand how to play.” raising his brow as he gets out a deck. “Let the games begin!” the elder man laughs “This shall be interesting.” Yugiri says as the table is cleared and even a few of the servants peek in the room to watch the match. “Let us make this more interesting.” Gosetsu starts before we begin the playing. “Instead of the loser giving gil they take a drink!” hearing this the both of you smirk and agree to the rules.

10 rounds. You won 4 while Hien won 6, you underestimated him by a landslide and you were slightly tipsy. Not expecting the sake to be strong but Gosetsu was the one who brought it so you should have known it would be strong. Everyone who came to watch either left to tend to their duties or went to bed seeing as it was dark out. “It seems were are out of sake, perhaps we shall call it a day?” Hien inspects the bottle attempting to pour himself more but only a few droplets fall out. You on the other hand were determined to beat Hien, your pride a bit hurt but you honestly didn’t want to end this since you are alone with him. “Not yet, I wasn’t expecting to have such a formidable opponent in Triple Triad… but I will not leave with such a loss.” you smirked. “Ah I seemed to have ended your winning streak it seems.” Hien playfully jabs soon placing down a card claiming two of yours as his own and winning another round. “Since we no longer have sake what shall take its place for the loser?” he questions. You pause for a moment before a mischievous thought filled your mind. “Whoever loses has to strip a piece of clothing off.” you smirk.

Hien’s eyes widen before giving a full hearted laugh “Who knew the warrior of light could be so bold. Perhaps this is the dark secret that is finally being revealed?” “I do not see myself as bold, Lord Hien,” you say as you trace your finger across the lip of your cup. Lord Hien takes notice, his eyes twinkling with mischief, “Than if I may be so bold my friend, I'm eager to begin.” By the way his eyes darkened slightly you could only hope what you planned would work. The next rounds go by, both you and Hien intent on winning and slightly interested in seeing the other with less clothing. Again Hien has won several matches leaving you in nothing but your small clothes and him only shirtless. You couldn't hide the redness forming on your face. Not knowing if it was from the sake, being almost nude in front of Hien, or his exposed chest. Having to resist the urge to pounce on him from across the table you lock eyes with him, that same look in his eyes but more noticeable… lust perhaps? 

Too deep in thought you hadn't realized how close the two of you had moved. “There has been something I have been meaning to tell you…” he starts as his hand slowly caresses the side of your face, putting that stray strand of hair behind your ear. “What is it Shun?” you ask softly leaning into his touch. Calling him that only fueled the fire within him pulling you closer to him and into a heated kiss. One of his hands finding its way your lower back with a gentle graze drawing a moan from you. Your hands landing on his chest, feeling every muscle and scar you come in contact with. 

You both pull back gasping for air and faces flushed. “You do not know how long I have waited to do that.” Hien whispers, just mere centimeters from your face. “I would think a king such as yourself would strike when given various opportunities. Took you long enough.~” you giggle. “Be that as it may my love, for all those times I had opportunities we had an audience. Although it would please me to let everyone know to whom I give my heart to I would not be able to fully show you how much you mean to me with prying eyes.” he smirks leaning down kissing your neck. “As much as I’d love to do foreplay Shun, I am not very patient after how long you've kept me waiting.” moaning as he kissed a sensitive spot on your neck. Before you could attempt to look at him the next thing you know you're pinned to the padded floor, Hien in between your legs, and your upper body encased by his muscular arms. “As you wish my love.” his voice deep and husky. Nipping and kissing around your neck and chest, his hands slipping under your small clothes. “S-shun!” you gasp as he starts to prep your entrance with his fingers. You weren't kidding when you said you weren't patient, you were more than ready for him. Giving one last kiss on your lips he rids himself of the rest of his clothing and you of yours. Both of you admire each other's bare form for a while. 

“You never cease to amaze me my love.” he hums lining up his cock to your entrance. He teases you, poking and prodding at your entrance. You being impatient wrap your legs around his waist pulling him closer and in doing so causing his cock to slide inside of you. You both gasp in pleasure at how good it feels, both of you realizing how long either of you had this type of pleasure you two almost immediately start with a hard but slow pace. He raises your hips a bit more craving that feeling of being deep within you causing you to moan louder. Hien grunts as your insides clench around him when he finds that sensitive spot within you. He soon picks up the pace thrusting against it again and again, out of the feeling of pure bliss you wrap your arms around his neck pulling him closer into a passionate kiss.

Moments later he has you both laying on your side one of his hands lifting your leg in the air and his muscular chest to your back. He does not bother to pull out and continues to rapidly thrust into you, peppering your shoulder and neck with kisses and mumbling praises on how good you feel and how well you take him.“H-hien I’m so close!” you squeak while lacing your fingers with his.. “I am as well my love.” He whispers huskily in your ear “Come for me.” he says locking eyes with you. Your walls flutter around him as you reach your peak Hien reaching his from how tight you had gotten around him, milking him for everything he had to the point some of his cum was flowing out onto the floor. 

You both pant calming down from the intense session you two had. “Are you alright? Was it too much?” he finally speaks pulling out. You whine at the loss of him leaving “Yea… give me moment to recover and I’ll be ready for another round i-if you’d like that is.” you say suddenly flustered looking away from him. His blinks a few times slightly shocked before chuckling, his hand on your chin slowly turning your head to face him. “Perhaps when the rest of this sake has worn off we can continue, I also wish to court you properly if you will have me?” he held your gaze for a bit awaiting your answer. “Yes I’d like that a lot Lord Hien.” you smile at him. “I would think we would be past formalities please call me Shun as you did earlier.” he teases with a boyish smirk. “Anything for you Shun.” you giggle placing a sweet kiss on his lips.


End file.
